xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Roston
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (鳳橋 楼十郎, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō), more commonly referred to as Roston (ロストン, Rosuton), is the captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 and a Visored. He is the main antagonist of the totally-legit-not-just-made-up movie Beauty and the Bleached. Appearance Roston possesses an extremely athletic build, a cleft chin, and blonde hair. He has biceps to spare, and every last inch of him is covered with hair. His blonde hair is tied into a ponytail. He wears a black tunic and black tights, as well as boots. He has disposed of his Shinigami robes and captains' haori, stating that their appearance is "more than he can bear". Personality Roston is extremely proud of his appearance and physical abilities, being boastful, loud, prideful, and arrogant to almost superhuman extremes. He is fond of showing off his biceps and chest hair to anyone interested (and often, to anyone who isn't interested). He is obsessed with keeping his routine and catchphrases in order, openly practicing them within the 3rd Division barracks and to anyone in a position to pay extended attention. Aside from brief instances of clarity, he adheres to his performance with little-to-no interruption. Plot ''Oh dear God Nui'' As Nui Harime continued her escapades through the Seireitei, stealing the haori of the captains along the way, she made her way to the 3rd Division barracks. After incapacitating and disguising herself as Izuru Kira, she travels through an air vent and eventually comes to the captain's room. She observes Roston as he practices his routine in front of a mirror, so engrossed in his performance that he fails to notice her presence. The bewildered girl manages nonetheless to steal his haori and promptly leaves, Roston continuing his performance well after she leaves. Shortly after, during Nui's attempts to spook Mayuri Kurotsuchi, she shows him live footage of Roston continuing his act. This leaves the 12th Division captain perplexed, coming the closest of all of Nui's attempts to actually scaring him. Soon after, Nui again uses live footage of Roston's performance, this time to (successfully) shock 4th Division captain Retsu Unohana long enough to steal her haori. Roston himself would later pause his performance long enough to attend an emergency captains' meeting. He says nothing during the meeting, instead choosing to give a sly wink to Unohana, causing the 4th Division captain to shudder. Later, Nui uses her abilities to mentally coerce Roston and several other Shinigami into attacking Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As Yamamoto uses the flames of Ryūjin Jakka to defend himself against Sajin Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Roston attempts to attack the Captain-Commander from behind using his shotgun. Yamamoto is unfazed, easily deflecting the shots, and swats Roston away using his flames, the 3rd Division captain giving an over-the-top yell as he flies off. ''A Very Bleached Christmas'' During the holiday season, Roston's performances have become such an obsession that he has begun to sing in German. Kira becomes so concerned with this development that he seeks the help of Kenpachi Zaraki, who is working as a mall Santa. Zaraki, however, can only recommend an exorcist. Later, a crowd develops outside the 3rd Division barracks, in an attempt to get Roston to come to his senses. Kira pleads with Roston, though the eternal performer refuses, believing that he had been humiliated enough. Before he can finish this thought, however, Gremmy Thoumeaux manifests his pet bear, Mr. Fluffybutt, inside the captain's barracks, where the bear proceeds to maul Roston. Much later, Roston is among the captains and lieutenants who are tricked into consuming horse Viagra by Mayuri. He proceeds to participate in the ensuing mass orgy within Muken, where Sōsuke Aizen comments on the size of his breasts. ''A Very Bleached St. Patrick's Day'' Months later, Roston attempts to permanently retire his act, believing that he can attempt to make something else of his life. Putting his costume away, he attempts to leave the room, only for Yamamoto (now dressed as a leprechaun) and a group of pursuers to sprint past him, knocking him over. A concerned Kira asks if he is alright, and Roston answers that he has once again been humiliated. He put his costume back on and reassumed his role, much to Izuru's chagrin. Roston joins the pursuit of Yamamoto, coming into contact with Byakuya Kuchiki along the way. The group chases Yamamoto onto a building, where Roston, brandishing his shotgun, orders Lille Barro and Tenjiro Kirinji to stand aside. Before he can fire a shot, however, he is shoved aside by Rangiku Matsumoto, and proceeds to argue with the other pursuers. Yamamoto is subsequently subdued by a slingshot-wielding Yuzu Kurosaki. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Roston possesses such immense strength that he claims to have "biceps to spare". Though he has rarely displayed his strength, he has showed off his pecs so much that people just believe him immediately. Expert Marksman: Roston wields a shotgun with expert precision, enough that a being as powerful as Yamamoto made sure to dispose of Roston early to ensure that he did not get off any more shots, and would have surely neutralized Yamamoto later had Matsumoto not intervened. "Roughly the Size of a Barge": Roston is capable of firing an intensely potent Cero-like beam from his clenched fists. He prepares for the attack by flexing his muscles and clenching his hands, before firing a reddish beam from his hands that is led off by an image resembling a commercial barge. The force of the blast is enough that the technique is forbidden from being used within this plane of existence, lest it unravel the fabric of reality with its force. Five Dozen Eggs: Roston is able to disperse his consciousness within specialized cartons of eggs. He does this by consuming the eggs, then splitting his body up to five times into the separate cartons. Once this is done, all Roston needs to do is wait for somebody to eat one of the eggs. Then, he is capable of growing and overtaking his victim, causing them to explode from the sheer volume of concentrated manliness that is Roston. Trivia *He uses eggs in all of his decorating, to help him get LARGE.